


Macaroni and Cheese

by CurlsandMarigolds



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlsandMarigolds/pseuds/CurlsandMarigolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay was going to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaroni and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643930) by [jargonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargonelle/pseuds/jargonelle). 



“Can I have more pasta?”

“ _May_ I have more pasta,” Tobias said.

“No,” Lindsay said.

The clinking of Tobias’s silverware ceased and her daughter stopped kicking the table. Two sets of wide brown eyes peered up at her in confusion. She gulped, froze. Her heart thudded in her chest. Lindsay looked between them and then back down to the blue bowl in her clenched hands.

The noodles were shaped like stars. The nanny must have gotten them; Lindsay hadn’t known noodles came in shapes.

“Momma?” Maeby started kicking the table again, “Why can’t I have more pasta?”

Her voice came out in a high whine and her little hands reached for the bowl.  Maeby’s head scarcely reached her hip and Lindsay couldn’t bare the sight of her tiny daughter a second longer.

She closed her eyes. Breathed in and out. She was not her mother. She was not her mother. She wasn’t.

Maeby was shouting now.

“I,” kick, “want,” kick, “more,” kick, “PASTA!”

Lindsay opened her eyes.

“No, not until you use the magic word, Sweetie.”

She smiled. God, that was a good one.

Maeby pouted as she glared up at her mother. Lindsay stared back down at her trying not to smile again.

 “Fine. _Please_ , can I have more pasta?”

“Yes,” Lindsay said.

“ _May_!” Tobias said.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a reader not really a writer, but I fell in love with Arrested Development and just desperately wanted more. I've been scouring the interwebs looking, but there's just not much.  
> So even though it was new for me, I wrote more. I treasure the few stories people are kind enough to share so, so much, and I know that if anyone else had even just a few lines of a half-baked idea I would do anything to read it, so here's a bit of a drabble, and I plan to share some more.


End file.
